


Muggle Café

by Melime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Future Fic, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Alone in a muggle café, she waits for Penny and her parents.





	Muggle Café

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Café Trouxa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841713) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Femslashfeb's [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), Day 04 - Café.

Of all the strange and mysterious places that she ever expected to visit, a muggle Café wasn't even on the list, but it might be the strangest place she had ever been yet.

Which was saying something, when she was a curse breaker that had traveled all around the world. Or as much as someone who had only graduated five years before could have traveled, the world was a pretty big place.

Still, her point remained that muggles were weird and she never expected to be someplace like this.

And worse yet, Penny had left her alone.

She wished there was a chimera around that she could fight, that seemed easier. Maybe a few dragons while she was at it? She had gotten pretty good at the whole dragon taming business.

And sure, Penny would be there any minute now, bringing along her parents, but that was scarier than facing the Cabal.

Twelve years of curse breaking and evading death weren't enough to prepare her to meet her fiancee's parents, well, her fiancee's father actually. She knew Penny's mother, her own mother had invited Penny's mother for dinner years before, 'only the witch though,' she had said. Her mother wasn't a blood purist, but she never had contact with the muggle world and didn't want one in her house, which was horrible, but not as horrible as keeping her daughter completely isolated from the world whenever she wasn't in school, so it wasn't even that bad. The problem was, Penny's father also wasn't too eager to meet a witch he wasn't related to, and she had never talked to a muggle that knew about magic, so this would be a first for both of them.

He was the one to ask that they met in a public muggle place, so that she wouldn't be allowed to use magic, and she tried not to be offended by that, since Penny had taken her mother's traditionalist behavior so well.

Still, she couldn't help but be nervous, she wanted to get along with Penny's muggle family, not only Bea and their mother, but everything from the muggle world seemed so confusing.


End file.
